


Unplanned But Wanted

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Dom Tom Hiddleston, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: A one night stand gone very wrong, you are now carrying the baby of the famous Tom Hiddleston. With no intentions of getting rid of the baby and a wish to keep it quiet, you try to keep the unhappy truth from Tom as long as possible.But fate isn't so kind. Will Tom step up to be the father your baby needs, of will he leave you to fend all alone?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been working on this idea for a while now as someone who went through pregnancy not long ago and discovered a bit of a breeding kink. I'm not one for plotless smut and fluff, but here comes the most fluffy thing I've probably ever written! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

"Go away, Tom!" You yelled at the locked door.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" He responded, sounding more distraught by the second. " How could you not tell me?"

He wasn't supposed to find out this way. You'd planned it all out, maybe sending him a letter with a photo attached, explaining that you didn't expect anything from him. That if he wanted to get to know his child, you would be willing to make that happen.

But then the cast reunion happened. And someone just had to make a comment about the pregnancy. 

In Donna's defense, it wasn't like she knew that the father of your unborn child was standing only a few feet away and was completely clueless. Hell, he hadn't even noticed the slight swell of your bump that you attempted to hide for the evening. 

If the rumors were to be believed, he'd just moved in with his costar and was very happy. But here you were, ruining all of his plans with your little surprise. 

And that was the opposite of what you wanted. 

"Please let me in," Tom's soft voice echoed from behind the door, teasing you out of your thoughts. "I need to know."

With a deep sigh, you found you couldn't resist him any longer. With a shaky hand and a deep sense of dread, you undid the latch and opened the door. 

There he stood, with all of his commanding presence and soft blue eyes, staring straight into your soul with a desperation you could hardly bear to see. It looked like he hadn't gone home or changed after the party, still standing there in his slightly wrinkled blue suit, his hair a physical picture of his emotional state. And you could hardly look at him. 

Instead of welcoming him in or offering any consoling words, you opened the door wide and almost ran to your sofa, where you could curl up in the far corner instead of facing him. The nausea that had been making your life miserable for twelve weeks threatened to send you running to the bathroom instead, but you managed to breathe through it. 

The click of the door closing was the only sound that echoed through your apartment for a moment, showing you that Tom had let himself in and graciously closed the door behind him. You braced yourself for his anger, for the accusations that might come. It's not like he knew you all that well. It was a one night stand, not a relationship. 

Your mind surged back to when you first met him. After years of working in theatres, you got the chance of being stage director for Betrayal. It was truly a dream come true to work behind the scenes on such an incredible production, with such amazing actors, but you would have never believed that it would bring you to this moment. 

Your stomach turned once more as your anxiety heightened. The baby didn't like this feeling. And neither did you honestly. 

Tom had been so charming, so sweet and chivalrous. Watching him act was an incredible experience. And for some reason, after a long night of performing and signing all sorts of autographs, he decided to give you attention. And it wasn't as if you weren't fully on board with fucking one of the most attractive men you'd ever met. Even if it was just a one night stand. 

6 weeks later, and you discovered the horrible consequences of your decision. Your birth control failed and by some strange twist of fate, you were now carrying Tom Hiddleston's baby. When you tried to let him know the truth, you found he was already happily moved on. So you thought it would be best to just bear it alone. 

A movement caught your eye as Tom rounded the corner of the sofa, bringing you out of your thoughts. He seemed just as lost as you felt, but he couldn't take his eyes off the swell of your belly, seemingly entranced by it. You wished he would say something, or leave you in peace. The silence was unbearable. 

Finally, his voice cut through the silence. "Is it mine?" Was all he said, but it was enough to cause shame to rise in you. 

You nodded, unable to find the words to answer him. Yes, it was his, and no, there was no else it could be. 

"Are you sure? There was no one else around that time? And didn't you say you were protected from… this?" He demanded, the questions coming like a flurry of blows. 

A horrible anger rose at that, even though you knew he would ask these things. It still didn't prepare you for actually hearing them. "Yes, I'm sure, no, it can't be anyone else, and my birth control obviously failed. I can show you the packet of pills if that would make you feel better!"

He had the good sense to look ashamed of himself for a moment, but the reality of the situation was still hitting him like a ton of bricks. In his defense, you honestly understood. This was what you experienced when you first found out. 

"But it was just one time!" Tom exclaimed, running his hand violently through his hair. 

You shrugged, focusing on your hands to keep them from visibly shaking. "Apparently, that's all it took."

He answered by kneeling in front of you, desperation on all of his features, looking every bit a shocked man. "How could you not tell me earlier?"

"I tried," you said, unable to say much more as your stomach turned violently again. 

" What do you mean you tried?" Tom accused, the shock turning to anger before your eyes. "You couldn't even send me a text letting me know that I fathered a child?"

You shook your head, feeling the nausea overtake your ability to speak. Taking deep breaths through your nose did little to ease the sensation. Any moment now, your dinner was going to make a reappearance. 

"Answer me!" He called your name, both pleading and demanding. 

You knocked him out of the way as you practically ran to the bathroom. The look on his face registered shock for a moment that you would run from him, but you couldn't give him any more brain time at the moment. Now was the time for pleading forgiveness on your knees in front of your toilet. 

The violent sounds of your dinner coming up must have spurred him to action as you felt a hand pull your hair back from the splatter zone. Your head pounded as everything you ate that day was reappearing until you had nothing left to throw up and only little hitching sobs escaping your mouth. A cool washcloth bathed your face soothingly and two long arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a warm chest. 

"I went to your place," you whispered once you caught your breath. "I'd planned to tell you, but then Zawe answered the door. I didn't want to hurt whatever was going on with her with this news."

"Would you like to move back to the sofa?" Was all he said was he continued to soothe your overheated body. 

"I'd like to rinse my mouth first," you said shyly, pointing to the mouthwash that sat just a few feet from the toilet. This was a regular routine for you since six and a half weeks with the horrible nausea you experienced. It was better to always have things prepared when you dealt with pregnancy alone. 

He nodded and let you out from his warm hold, but did not leave from your side as you took care of the disgusting aftertaste that was left. Once you'd finished your cleansing ritual, he gathered you into his arms and carried you back to the sofa. If you hadn't been so weak, you would have protested his actions, but it was appreciated at that moment. 

He put you down gently before grabbing a blanket off the couch to cover you with. Finally, he sat next to you, unsure of what to do next to help. After a moment, he asked the question that really must have been bothering him. 

"Why did you choose to keep it?"

You sighed, knowing he was just as afraid of what your answer might be as you were to give it. "It wasn't out of some love for you, Tom. I barely know you. I just couldn't bear the thought of killing my baby. I am extremely prochoice and I believe in a woman's right to choose, but I don't think I could live with myself if I chose that."

He seemed very relieved to hear it wasn't some manipulation to try and keep him or out of some misguided love. But now were the questions that were going to be substantially more difficult. 

"What can I do to help?" He asked softly, seeking your gaze with such sincerity, your heart broke. 

You grabbed his hand, trying to make sure your words were heard. "I don't expect you to do anything. It was my choice to keep the baby and I make more than enough to cover expenses. My healthcare is really great and there is nothing I can't sort out. I have family near here if I need some help with caring for the child. You shouldn't feel obligated to do anything."

"I have money," he tried to persuade you. "Why not let me take care of you and the baby? I could put together a whole fund to keep the two of you set for a while. You shouldn't have to work while pregnant."

"I don't want your money, Tom," you answered with finality. "As kind as your offer is, I don't want to take anything from you. This isn't what you wanted so you shouldn't have to pay for it."

"But what if I do want it? What if I want to be a father to this child?" He asked, pushing you past what you found plausible.

You shrugged. "Then we would need to sort that out, but providing money does not make you a father. And we both know you are much too busy with your career to be consistently there for the kid."

"I could take a break for a year or two," he continued, not wholly convinced of what he was saying. "Ben did that. What's to say I couldn't?"

"Ben was in love with Sophie," you answered, unfazed by the truth you'd come to accept. "He was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And we both know that isn't how you feel about me."

Tom sighed deeply, putting his head in his hands and shrinking in on himself. Reality was a cruel bitch. If fate was kinder, he would have gotten Zawe pregnant, or some other beautiful woman he actually cared for, not a one night stand. But you had shed enough tears over the truth you couldn't change. You refused to look at your situation with rose colored glasses. 

"I think you need time to decide what it is you want, Tom," you said softly. "No one should make these decisions for you and I certainly won't. And if you choose to not be involved at all, I will never think less of you. In fact, I will keep your secret as long as you wish. But it will be your decision in the end."

Tom nodded, looking slightly dazed and as lost as a man can appear. There was no comfort to be offered. He would simply have to choose what it was he wanted, what he would prefer to do, and what father he wanted to be to your baby. 

You said goodbye that night, unsure if you would ever see him again. The tears came after you watched his tall figure close the door behind him, finally flowing down like a flood. You would probably never see him again and it was for the best. 

  
  
  
  


At least that was what you thought would happen. 

So imagine your surprise when you opened the door to your apartment the next morning to find the beaming face of your baby daddy and enough breakfast food to feed an army. 


	2. First Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole pregnancy will be loosely based on my pregnancy, so expect a LOT of issues. If you are one of the blessed people to have easy pregnancies, I salute you, but I am writing this from my personal perspective. 
> 
> This story won't be very long, but I do want to at least get through the pregnancy. There will be drama and issues and smut and fluff, so buckle in for a ride!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated!

You stared at Tom, astonished. The conversations you had last night made it clear to you that he had no intention of sticking around. But there he stood, with his ridiculously warm personality and enough food for an army. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day or will you let me bring breakfast in?" He asked, breaking you out of your shock. 

You moved out of the way hesitantly, still deeply confused. "Uh, sure."

Tom made himself at home in your kitchen as he unloaded the many different breakfast options from his overflowing arms. Watching his actions warily, you pulled your robe tighter around your body. 

"I have all sorts of options. I didn't know what you might be in the mood for, so I have both savory and sweet options. I also grabbed you tea instead of coffee because I heard something about caffeine being bad for the baby," he rambled sheepishly, looking slightly adorable for a man twice your height and more money than you could imagine. 

You nodded a thank you, taking the styrofoam cups from his outstretched hand. None of the food looked particularly appetizing at the moment, so you sipped at the hot tea for a moment. 

He seemed bothered by your lack of enthusiasm for any food, and his eyes watched every sip of tea you took. "Shouldn't you eat something? Or is living off liquids common for you?"

"I haven't been able to stomach much for six weeks, Tom," you admonished, unable to take his judgment. "I'll have some toast once I wake up a bit more, but don't assume to know what I need."

"That doesn't sound healthy, darling. What has your doctor said?" He asked, continuing to press 

Your free hand started rubbing at the headache forming in your temples. Here you were, having to explain pregnancy realities to the father of your baby, 12 weeks in, and feeling utterly exhausted. If your mother knew what shit you'd gotten yourself into, she would be absolutely enraged. 

"Nausea is normal. Vomiting is normal. Loss of appetite is normal. My doctor just said to try and eat something every two hours to manage it," you explained, trying not to sound as frustrated as you felt. 

"Have you been throwing up a lot?"

"At least once a day, though it can be more than that."

Tom looked around at the food he brought with him, looking completely out of his element. Pity would be your normal response if you hadn't felt so utterly tired. 

His eyes returned to you, no longer angry, but definitely sad for some reason. "I'm sorry, I just made assumptions I guess. What can I do for you?"

"You could always explain what you're doing here," you said, seeking the answer to why your precious sleep was interrupted. 

He grabbed the styrofoam mug meant for him and sipped at the contents to brace himself before he explained. The silence was suffocating in the apartment and you were almost afraid to break it by sipping at your tea. 

"I spent a lot of time thinking last night," Tom started, his eyes not meeting yours. "It's always been a dream of mine to be a father, to have a family of my own. While it was not my intention to have things turn out as they have, I could never live with myself if I ran away from you or our baby."

"If you let me, I'd like to be there for you. I'd like to help with whatever I can. I'd… I'd like to make this work, honestly. That we could be a family."

The sincerity in his voice rang true, without a hint of falsehood. But still you found yourself skeptical. 

"And what about Zawe? What about your career?" You asked, not quite believing him. " I already told you last night that I had no desire to hurt your relationship or your future."

"People in my line of work take breaks all the time," he answered with a shrug. "But we can always sort out the details later. There may be certain events and meetings I'll have to go to every few weeks, but I have no pressing commitments."

You studied the lid to your tea, not sure what to say. He hadn't said anything about Zawe. Maybe he was still with her, maybe she didn't even know the truth. Or he'd broken her heart all for a woman Tom didn't even love. 

"So how do you want to be involved for now?" You asked softly, trying to push through the crushing feeling of hopelessness that wanted to choke you. People shouldn't have children this way, having to sort out details with a stranger. 

Tom said your name gently to bring your gaze back to him. "I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with. You can continue to work as long as you and the baby are safe. I won't overstep your wishes. All I ask is that I can be part of the process, that I can join you for appointments and get updates on our baby."

_ Our  _ baby. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in. You always thought of the little one growing inside of you as yours, not ours because you couldn't dare to hope that Tom would claim the child. And he chose to do so despite your fears. All you had to do was accept that claim. 

"I can't promise that there won't be a lot of things we'll have to figure out, but I'm willing to try I'd you are," you said, praying that your new found hope wasn't shining through your eyes. 

His answering smile was enough to light up the room. "Wonderful. When is your next appointment?"

  
  
  
  
  


It was the next day, by some strange coincidence. This would be the first appointment you'd brought someone with you, and you desperately hoped no one asked you to explain. There was enough judgement from others being a single mother, but to bring a strange man with, a man who could get in so much trouble if word got out, was scandalous. 

Tom agreed to meet you at the OBGYN, the one you'd decided on after you spent many long nights researching what London had to offer. Fortunately, they accepted your insurance, and you were set up with a great doctor to help you through this nightmare. 

Dr. R. Shepherd had impressed you the moment you'd met him. He was warm and personable, but was not the type to invalidate your concerns or issues. He didn't expect you to have all the answers and presented your options without judgment. 

So with a deep breath, you focused your racing mind, and walked to where Tom stood waiting for you. 

He looked impeccable today, somehow perfect even in a grey tee and jeans. His long legs were accented by the dark material and you could barely take your eyes off the glimpses of his collarbone through the deep v of his shirt. At least you'd chosen an extremely attractive father to your unborn baby. 

He opened the door for you and gave you a brilliant smile that had you blushing as you entered the office. But the slight shaking in his hands gave away that he was just as nervous as you were. 

After talking with the secretary at the window and being sent to pee in some cup like you did every appointment, you returned to the waiting room. It was almost comical to see Tom trying to sit comfortably in the small chairs, but even more so how every woman in the room could hardly take their eyes off him. Well, maybe less comical than you pretended. Knowing that he wasn't really yours definitely left room for insecurity. 

"Sorry," you said under your breath as you sat next to him. "They have you pee in a cup every time you come in. They have to rest for proteins and hormones that might let them know there's something wrong."

Tom nodded, appreciating the explanation. "And if there's something wrong? How soon would they let you know?"

"Usually within the same day, but at most within 48 hours," you answered. "They also might send me back for further testing, blood draws, or ultrasounds."

"They seem very thorough."

You only nodded. That was why you chose this place. You didn't want to be just another face among hundreds of patients. If something happened… if you ever lost the baby, you wanted a team of people that could help you handle it physically and mentally. 

"Will we be able to see the baby today?" He asked, twisting his fingers together anxiously. 

You shook your head. "No, today is just a prenatal check up. The next ultrasound will be around 20 weeks. You will be able to hear the heartbeat today though. I have some photos from the first ultrasound if you'd like to see them."

"I would," he said, giving you a warm smile. 

Goodness, that smile had the ability to melt you so quickly. It was truly unfair. Because he could still be with another woman for all you knew. But you were carrying his baby and the connection between you two was so confusing now. 

"(Y/N)?" Called a nurse from an open door way, grabbing your attention away from the enigmatic man next to you. 

  
  
  


The appointment went much better than you would have thought, even as you started to develop a little cough. Tom spent most of the time asking hundreds of questions about your well being and the baby's development. Dr. Shepherd provided him with all the answers he sought and handed over materials to inform him even further, the same materials you were given at your first appointment. 

His interest in the pregnancy was very reassuring. Somehow, it truly felt like you wouldn't have to manage the experience alone any longer. 

That didn't mean that the nurses didn't make sure to check with you beforehand to see if Tom was welcome in the room with you and if you felt safe. In the beginning, they didn't even answer his questions before looking to see if you were okay with it. 

But the moment he heard the baby's heartbeat over the small speaker, all hesitation melted from you. It was suddenly very real to him and you could see the reality of it hitting him. He was going to be a father. And the awe was simultaneously fighting with fear in his eyes. 

Yet, he held your hand like it was a lifeline, and just like that, the connection between you was like a livewire. Things might be awkward, might be complicated and weird, but you were both experiencing this together. His smiles reassured you as your hand in his reassured him. 


End file.
